The Invasion
The Invasion is the 17th episode in the series Fred 40:Atomic Alie nand the 8th episode in the War of the Galaxies Saga. Plot On the day of the invasion,Omniaxur returns with a ragtag team of several allies whom the group has met during their adventures. They successfully infiltrate Demonstar's territory as the invasion force breaks through many security barriers. Upon reaching the Demonstar's palace, Fred is confronted by Azeroth so Fred transforms to Goo and traps him and he drops his gun so he is powerless.Jenevile throws Azeroth a shot of her powers, Loud Mouth throws him his sonic blasts, Caliston shoot him with his electric powers, causing him to fly in the air; Teleportal kicks him down, Willies punches him into the air with both fists again; Eyesight shoots him down with his laser beams and finally Highbreed jumps on Azeroth, making the palace windows explode and making Azeroth unconscious.The team continues their way through the fortress and find Demonstar but are stopped by Demonstar's minions.Fred transforms into Gullet and takes out Beeblebrox and Zephod while Willie was having trouble fighting Sugistone.Jenevile sneak attacks Sugistone from behind knowcks him unconscious.Caliston is confronting Colluphid and puts up quite a fight.The Fred, as Outbreak, punchees Colluphid in the face then transforms into Muscleman and continues to pummels him.Metro stops Muscleman from pounding Colluphid.Fred turns into Leapfrog and uses his tongue to catch Metro from running then uses Slimeslug's slime to stick Metro to the ground.Molrin throws a piece of metal at Slimeslug which angers Fred.He turns into Magnetude after he realizes that Molrin has magnetic powers.Magnetude uses a magnetic pulse to defeat Molrin and trap him in a status pod.They go to face Demonstar but he calls the Foot Clan to come and protect him and also calls for Sparky Sparky Boom Man to defend him.Jon absorbs the fortress's electricity and redirects the energy at the ninjas.Montemeros fights Fred as Detro but Montemeros uses his superior agility to defeat him.Fred transforms into Boulder then Atomic Boulder and severly injures him.He uses Airdactyl to ge tto Demonstar without having to fight the ninjas but as he was flying, Sparky Sparky Boom Man shot him.Fred transforms into Scorch and blasts him outside of the castle.Fred flew to Demonstar and finally challenged him.He turns into Nightmare to possess Demonstar but Demonstar uses his Necrofriggian powers to turn intangible so it won't affect him.he turns into Overkill and kicks Demonstar several times in the stomach.Demonstar uses his ice breath to freeze Fred but Fred was able to reach the Novatrix while he was frozen and turns to Greenbelly and carries Demonstar and smaches his back to the control consol.He unleashes Sh'Okanobo to fight by his side but he is attacked by The Incredible Mr.E in order for the fight to continue.Gizan fights Stone Carver just as the Plumbers' Helpers arrive to help.Fred has enough and transforms into Mountain Dust and throws him into the orbit making everybody thinking he was dead.Fred' thinking Demonstar is dead, turns into Gorillaphant to scare away the other villains.After the invasion, the team returns to Planet Zargon with all their allies celebrating. Characters *Fred *Willie *Caliston *Jenevile *Specurs *Gargravarr *Metarid *Stone Carver *Sh'Okanobo *Penux *Abduzon *Omniaxur *Snorum *Tigger *La *Kwan *Cor-Dem *Jon Villains *Demonstar *Azeroth *Beeblebrox *Sugistone *Zephod *Colluphid *Metro *Molrin *The Incredible Mr.E *Gizan *Sparky Sparky Boom Man *Foot Clan *Montemeros Aliens Used *Goo *Loud Mouth *Teleportal *Eyesight *Highbreed *Outbreak *Muscleman *Leapfrog *Slimeslug *Magnetude *Detro *Boulder *Atomic Boulder *Airdactyl *Scorch *Nightmare *Overkill *Greenbelly *Mountain Dust *Gorillaphant Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40